dbaddictionfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Aventure
The Dungeons primarily manage the Lore, focusing more on telling the story of Dragon Blaze as well as enhancing the player's level through various battles throughout the game. Progressing through the Dungeon unlocks further stages as well as certain raids necessary to continue the quests (through leveling and acquiring better items) and finish the story. In Dungeons, you will gain the biggest amount of Experience Points in the game to level up your Character and Allies. It also serves as the stage where you can follow the basic storyline and uncover the mysteries of Dragon Blaze. Read about the Lore and Story of Dragon Blaze at the Quinque Dracos and Septem Archangeli pages. Maps Yggdrasil's Soul= |-|Icy Land= |-|Forgotten Core= |-|Dragon's Landing= Those Maps can include all sort of information. Leave suggestions of what it should contain in the comments. Dungeon Illustrations File:Dungeon_Background_01.png File:Dungeon_Background_02.png File:Dungeon_Background_03.png File:Dungeon_Background_04.png File:Dungeon_Background_05.png File:Dungeon_Background_06.png File:Dungeon_Background_07.png File:Dungeon_Background_08.png File:Dungeon_Background_09.png File:Dungeon_Background_10.jpg File:Dungeon_Background_11.png File:Dungeon_Background_12.png File:Dungeon_Background_13.png File:Dungeon_Background_14.png File:Dungeon_Background_15.png File:Dungeon_Background_16.png File:Dungeon_Background_17.png File:Dungeon_Background_18.png File:Dungeon_Background_19.png File:Dungeon_Background_20.png File:Dungeon_Background_21.png File:Dungeon_Background_22.png File:Dungeon_Background_23.png File:Dungeon_Background_24.png File:Dungeon_Background_25.png File:Dungeon_Background_27.png File:Dungeon_Background_28.png File:Dungeon_Background_29.png File:Dungeon_Background_30.png File:Dungeon_Background_31.png File:Dungeon_Background_32.png File:Dungeon_Background_33.png File:Dungeon_Background_34.png File:Dungeon_Background_35.png File:Dungeon_Background_36.png File:Dungeon_Background_37.png File:Dungeon_Background_38.png File:Dungeon_Background_39.png File:Dungeon_Background_40.png File:Dungeon_Background_41.png File:Dungeon_Background_42.png File:Dungeon_Background_43.png File:Dungeon_Background_44.png File:Dungeon_Background_45.png File:Dungeon_Background_46.png File:Dungeon_Background_47.png File:Dungeon_Background_48.png File:Dungeon_Background_49.png End Credit Images Chapter 1 Credit Images Chapter 1_1 Chapter 1_2 Chapter 1_3 Chapter 1_4 Chapter 2 Credit Images Chapter 2_1.png|Reference to the Star Wars universe. Chapter 2_2.png|The Septem Archangeli reunited. Chapter 2_3.png|Bloodwind and Windlune reunited. Chapter 2_4.png|Ackard's memorial. Chapter 3 Credit Images Ch3 end credit 1.png Ch3 end credit 2.png Ch3 end credit 3.png Ch3 end credit 4.png Ch3 end credit 5.png Ch3 end credit 6.png Ch3 end credit 7.png Ch3 end credit 8.png Chapter 4 Credit Images Chapter_4_end_credit_1.jpg Chapter_4_end_credit_2.jpg Chapter_4_end_credit_3.jpg Chapter_4_end_credit_4.jpg Chapter_4_end_credit_5.jpg Chapter_4_end_credit_6.jpg Chapter_4_end_credit_7.jpg Chapters Currently, only Chapters 1,2 and 3 have been released and are separated by 3 maps in game. Chapter 1 plays on Dragon's Landing ''', Chapter 2 will follow the story line of the '''Forgotten Core and Icy Land will reveal the history of Dragon Busters and Dark Souls. In order to access the second chapter, you must reach level 55 and have the 3rd area of chapter 1 unlocked. The player may switch back and forth between the chapters by clicking the arrows at the very top of the screen. No progress will be lost upon doing so. Every Chapter except Chapter 1 will drop Jewels, Deity Essences and Equipment with Jewelry Socket slots. Both Chapters 1 and 2 used to feature 4 difficulty modes which the player could choose to play through. The first one that is unlocked immediately was Normal mode, followed by Hero, Legendary and Myth mode at last, each unlocked by completing the previous. This is no longer the case since the Chapter 3 Preview update where all modes for Chapters 1 and 2 were combined. Chapter 1= |-|Chapter 2= |-|Chapter 3= Areas Each Map is divided into Areas, further broken down to different locations zone, within each zone, there are stages varying from 5 to 9 stages. Each Location has at least one Boss stage usually at the end, marked in Red. These have a chance to drop SS and SSS gears, which cannot be dropped in regular green stages. Completing all the locations in an area also unlocks that area's specific Raid. Dungeon Difficulties Dungeon Difficulties were once available options for players to choose the level difficulty, once Normal mode was completed. There were four difficulties for each Chapter in the global game version, however since the Chapter 3 Preview patch all four difficulties have been combined. Dungeon Difficulty will not return to Chapter 1 or 2, and will only be implemented to Chapter 3 when all Areas have been unlocked. Afterwards all areas for the next difficulty will be unlocked, until the game reaches the point of "Myth Mode" again. Difficulty will then be removed in the following patches once again. *'Normal Mode': Unlocked by default. Starting stage of the game. Begins at Golem Hill (Ch1) & Spider Vine Thicket (Ch2). Normal mode for Chapter 2 can only be unlocked by completing the quest The Blue Pearl (Myth) at level 55 or higher. *'Hero Mode': Unlocked by completing Normal Mode. *'Legend Mode': Unlocked by completing Hero Mode, also unlocks Deus Deathcrown Raid at Crown's Landing. *'Myth Mode': Highest mode, unlocked by completing Legend Mode, also unlocks 6-man Ragnarok Raid at Forgotten core. Bosses Bosses are found at every last stage of each location. Those with the orange mark are considered mini bosses or sub bosses, while those marked in red are the Main Bosses of that stage. Main Bosses are usually SSS ranked and are supported by leagues of SS or S ranked subordinates. Most supporters, once defeated, return to fight again after a certain amount of time if the boss is still not defeated. They usually come in waves of 3 leaving the boss to fight solo after the third wave. These bosses are either directly connected to the story line or contribute greatly to it. They also have a chance of dropping premium items in the game. Chapter 1 bosses can drop rare items while Chapter 2 bosses can drop rare items and Essences needed for Deify System. Crystal Palace is the only location in the game wherein you have to fight 2 Main bosses at different stages but on the same location. You will have to fight The Guardian of Light, Knight Tiel followed by the Flame Wizard Whay in the aforementioned stage. Other stages have only one boss stage with multiple bosses grouped together. Most bosses will be at the same or a few levels higher than your hero, so expect it to be a tough fight. Certain strategies are required by the game in order to pass them. They need to be defeated in order to proceed to the next stages. Once they are defeated, a "Clear" Banner will be applied to the stage indicating that you were successful. There are some instances that bosses change once you have cleared the story line and instead are replaced by lower tier bosses. Example for this is Cave of Demons' first stages which will surprise the player with an early boss battle against three Succubi bosses. Chapter 1: Dragon's Landing= |-|Chapter 2: Forgotten Core= |-|Chapter 3: Icy Land= Trivia * In the Login-Screen of Chapter 2, you can see the Detached Temple Area before it was destroyed. * It is always day time in any of the stages, but the scenery will turn into night time when entering a boss stage. * Skills are disabled when changing and waiting for waves to spawn. However some Skills such as Magnify and Greysoul's Shadow Soul are able to cast themselves while waiting for the wave to spawn. This can only occur when on "auto mode". * The most difficult stages for the player base were Hero King Gram's last stage, Thorny Down's last stage and the first stage of Cave of Demons. * If the player clears every stage with one attempt he would only need a total of 380 shoes in order to clear the entire Normal mode of chapter 1. Thus, one need 1520 shoes to clear all modes of Dragons Landing. For Forgotten Core, 360 shoes are needed to clear the Normal mode and therefore a total of 1440 to clear the entire chapter 2. * On the Korean Servers, the player only needs 264 shoes to clear the entire chapter 1. The areas have less stages and there is only 1 difficulty mode to play through. Chapter 2 will need a total of 244 for the entire map. Chapter 3 generally has more stages per area, but it is still unclear how many shoes will be needed because the difficulty modes will be implemented in January 2016's patch.